


In The Middle Of Chaos

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bromance, Concerts, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, Piercings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Snapshots, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux wasn't interested in seeing some "not-really-goth-but-definitely-not-emo" band live. He has standards, thank you very much. Unfortunately, his best friend's boyfriend plays in one of those, so it turns out he actually has no choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "In the middle of chaos" is actually a song by Gazetto that inspired me.  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

-Oh, come on Mr. Grumpy. It’ll be fun, I promise.

 

Hux huffed indignantly, but decided against protesting anymore. What was the use, really?

Phasma has been bugging him about seeing her boyfriend’s „not-really-goth-but-definitely-not-emo” band for weeks, since they’ve begun playing in pubs and small venues.  
She just couldn’t understand why someone would prefer to stay at home and relax with a book, a bottle of a good wine and a cat as company on Friday night. And some _good_ music.

She even dared to call him a hermit! She was lucky he considered her his best friend, or else…

Finally Hux ran out of excuses and relented and Phasma was obviously making the most of it – she made him wear skinny black jeans with Converses instead of his usual semi-formal suit. For Christ’s sake, he looked like a high schooler in that.

-Why bother? – he grumbled – It’s not like I will enjoy listening to some zombie yammering noise with substandard guitar weeping in the background, so… - he stopped abruptly seeing Phasma’s glare. 

She was a one scary woman. The piercings and tattoos didn’t help either.

Hux secretly pitied her partner Mitaka, who was not only a few centimetres shorter than her but also had a weaker physique like himself.

The ginger man let Phasma fuss a bit more about his appearance, but when she tousled his carefully styled hair, he stood up abruptly and grabbed his car keys.

-Let’s just go already.

 

Phasma smirked triumphantly and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux felt impending migraine even before they stepped inside the venue.   
Personally, he had nothing against classic rock or even oldschool heavy metal (in small doses), but judging from what Phas and Mitaka told him, he was sure he wouldn’t like First Order’s music.

Phasma took his hand so that they wouldn’t be separated in the surprisingly thick crowd watching some horrible juvenile punk band that was on stage screaming their lungs out.

Hux prayed to whatever deity that might be able to hear through the noise, that the music wouldn’t get much worse with time.

They got to the bar, where Phasma greeted a dark skinned barman and after exchanging a few pleasantries, he pointed the door on his right. Hux wondered briefly whether his blonde friend knew everyone in every damn place.

She thanked the man with a kiss to his cheek.

The noise was almost bearable in the small corridor they entered.

 

-Ah, there they are – she smiled happily when they heard yelling behind another door in front of them. – We’re here~… What the actual fuck?!

They were greeted by a peculiar sight.

-Give it back! – Mitaka was standing on his toes, trying to reach his drumsticks held high by the most menacing looking goth guy Hux has ever seen. 

-What’s wrong shortie? – the man laughed in a pleasantly low voice that sent involuntary shivers down Hux’s spine.

-Jesus, stop teasing him, Kylo – Phasma sighed and easily snatched the sticks from his hand. She was nearly as tall as the goth guy.

Mitaka almost cried with relief and claimed her lips with surprising grace.

Hux stood awkwardly behind them and cursed his lack of social skills.

-You must be Hux – he was suddenly greeted by a smiling woman with a bass in her hand – We heard a lot about you from Phas and Mitaka. I’m Unamo. 

-Pleasure – he shook her hand and then the fourth First Order member approached him. Thanisson was a very skinny and very quiet guitarist.

Only one person kept staring at him without uttering a single word. Hux made a mistake of looking the mysterious goth in the eye and… suddenly the loud music and any other voices became a murmur in the background as blood began pumping quickly through Hux’s veins. He felt as though the brown, sinful eyes were looking straight into his soul.

The man, Kyle, or whatever his stupid name was, didn’t even blink once.

-Please stop eye-fucking him, Ren – the spell was broken by Phasma. – We all know you fancy my redhead, but could you focus on the show right now?

Kyle (Ren?) blushed furiously at that.

Hux frowned. Fancy him? What? They haven’t even met before… right?

-The asshole’s name’s Kylo Ren, our vocalist and guitarist, I told you about him some time ago, didn’t I? – Mitaka smirked in Kylo’s general direction.

Hux nodded dumbly, not really comprehending what was being said. Phasma fortunately noticed and took pity of him. She kissed his boyfriend goodbye and promised to get to the front of the stage to watch them.

 

-Love you! – cried Mitaka, the lovesick fool.


End file.
